The Unusual Anthology
This is version 2.0 of the original “Unusual Collection”. It became quite massive in the end! My original plan was to create a 40-track collection of unusual tracks, but then I saw that I could do so much more with what’s available from Queen and solo acts and I started creating individual thematic volumes, neatly categorizing these recordings. I didn’t want this to become yet another random collection, but rather an innovative compilation with interesting material, presented in a creative way. Creating this anthology has been a real treat for me, since the compilation process allowed me to fill the gaps in my archives as I didn’t own some of the tracks included here, or in their best sound quality – sometimes requiring some restoration from me. That said, it involved a lot of work, time and even money. I’ll always appreciate any fan share that involves any amount of effort to create and present new material, or old material in a new way, because now I know the dedication it requires to do a decent job. For this definitive version I’m providing actual IDtag information, which was missing from the original 5 volumes. It also features the latest standalone “Volume +”, on top of revised file names, source upgrades of previously available recordings and more importantly, a number of additions to go beyond 200 tracks and 12 hours of music! Also, since it can be inconvenient for some fans to deal with over 4 GB of data, I’m still splitting the Anthology in 6 separate volumes, as well as providing a 192 kbit VBR MP3 version for those who don’t care about lossless formats. Track listing The Unusual Performances # Queen - Procession (early recording, 1973-09-13 London) # Queen - Father To Son (early recording, different lyrics, 1973-09-13 London) # Queen - See What A Fool I've Been (early recording, different lyrics, 1973-09-13 London) # Queen - Ogre Battle (early recording, different lyrics, 1973-09-13 London) # Queen - Hangman (unreleased song, 1975-05-01 Tokyo) # Queen - You Take My Breath Away (early performance, 1976-09-18 Hyde Park, London) # Queen - Under Pressure (soundcheck, 1981-10-17 Puebla) # Queen - I Go Crazy (guitar solo, 1982-05-12 Vienna) # Queen - Foolin' Around (impromptu, 1984-09-14 Milan) # Queen - Living On My Own (impromptu, 1984-09-21 Brussels) # Queen - Let Me Out (guitar solo, 1985-01-19 Rio de Janeiro) # Queen - Chinese Torture (guitar solo, 1986-08-09 Knebworth Park) # The Cross - Feel The Force (early version, different lyrics, 1987-11-06 Meltdown, Thames TV) *^ # The Cross - Tear It Up or Bad Attitude (different lyrics, 1990-12-07 London) * # Brian May - Last Horizon (first performance with early backing track, 1991-08-17 live at Richard Digance show) (48 kHz) *^ # Brian May - Business (first performance, 1993-06-16 London) * # Brian May - Tie Your Mother Down (story and acoustic version for VH1, 1998-06-16 London) (48 kHz) * # Queen - We Will Rock You (unique version, 2003-06-12 Songwriters Hall of Fame) *^ # Queen - Say It's Not True (first performance, 2003-11-29 Cape Town) ^ # Queen - Invincible Hope - 46664 The Call (only performances) - The Show Must Go On (2003-11-29 Cape Town) ^ # NUS! Brian May & Roger Taylor - I Was Born To Love You (acoustic duet, 2005-10-27 Saitama) (48 kHz) # TRA!! Queen - Rock It (Prime Jive) (Freddie Mercury lead vocals, 1981-02-16 Tokyo) * The Unusual Versions # Queen - Jesus (demo sourced from Trident Studios acetate) ^ # Queen - Son And Daughter (Australian censored shitless single version) ^ # Queen - Brighton Rock (raw multitrack mix with extra bits) *^ # Queen - Killer Queen (raw multitrack mix with extra bits) *^ # Queen - Stone Cold Crazy (Trent Reznor remix, promo version with uncut ending) *^ # Queen - Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon (withdrawn preliminary mix, missing line) ^ # Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (raw multitrack mix with extra bits) *^ # Queen - God Save The Queen (single version, full volume intro) ^ # Queen - Tie Your Mother Down (Trent Reznor remix) ^ # Queen - We Are The Champions (different guitars, 1977-11-03 Top of the Pops) ^ # Queen - Get Down, Make Love (raw multitrack mix with extra bits) *^ # Queen - Another One Bites The Dust (extended version, DJ promo?) * # Queen - Flash's Theme (TED OST, no dialogues) # Queen + David Bowie - Under Pressure (Mike Spencer mix) # Queen - Hammer To Fall (Malouf remix) # Freddie Mercury - Foolin' Around (Teachers version) ^ # Freddie Mercury - She Blows Hot And Cold (unedited version) # Queen - A Kind Of Magic (Hot Tracks extended edit) *^ # Queen - One Year Of Love (extended version) # Freddie Mercury & Montserrat Caballé - Exercises In Free Love (MC lead vocals, with studio banter) * # Freddie Mercury & Montserrat Caballé - The Golden Boy (horn remix) # Queen - I Can't Live With You (Malouf remix) ^ # Freddie Mercury - Love Kills (Symphony mix) # Brian May - Too Much Love Will Kill You (piano version - Hollywood Records master error) ^ # Queen - Let Me In Your Heart Again (William Orbit extended mix) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen - There Must Be More To Life Than This (Gold mix - Chris Thomas version?) *^ # NUS! Queen - All Dead, All Dead (hybrid Freddie - Brian lead vocals version) (48 kHz) ^ # TRA!! Brian May - Otro Lugar (Another World - Spanish version) ^ The Unusual Shares # Queen - Keep Yourself Alive (Trident Studios early version) # Queen - In The lap of the Gods ''- Part 2'' (from Trident Studios reel to reel tape) # Queen - Love Of My Life (piano take) ^ # Queen - People Of The Earth (The Prophet's Song - early version) ^ # Queen - Tie Your Mother Down (alternate take excerpt, Wessex Sound Studios) ^ # Queen - You Take My Breath Away (alternate take excerpt, Wessex Sound Studios) ^ # Queen - Teo Torriate (alternate take excerpt, Wessex Sound Studios) ^ # Queen - Sheer Heart Attack (alternate version, Wessex Sound Studios) # Queen - Las Palabras De Amor (rejected version, Musicland tape) # Queen - Cool Cat (take 2) ^ # Queen - Keep Passing The Open Windows (early demo) ^ # Queen - Keep Passing The Open Windows (later demo) ^ # Freddie Mercury - New York (home demo) # Queen - One Year Of Love (Townhouse Studios alternative version) # Queen - Princes Of The Universe (Townhouse Studios alternative version) # Queen - You Are The Only One (A Kind Of Magic sessions) # Queen - Back To Storm (unreleased demo) ^ # Queen - Back To Storm (little instrumental boogie unreleased demo) ^ # Freddie Mercury - Barcelona (1987 early version) * # Queen - Dog With A Bone (complete version) ^ # Queen - Face It Alone (full unreleased demo) # Queen - Innuendo (1989 session) (48 kHz) * # Queen - I'm Going Slightly Mad (Totally Bonkers version - fan club message) ^ # Queen - Headlong (demo, high quality) # Queen - Don't Try So Hard (early version) (48 kHz) * # Queen - All God's People (preview mix) # Queen - Affairs (unreleased demo) # Queen - Grand Dame (unreleased demo) # Brian May & Cozy Powell - Marie's The Name (Of His Latest Flame) (unreleased cover) * # Roger Taylor - Surrender (original acetate version) ^ # Roger Taylor - Is It Me? (original version) ^ # Roger Taylor - I Am The Drummer (In A Rock And Roll Band) (early version) * # NUS! Queen - White Christmas (live cover, 22-12-1977 Los Angeles) # TRA!! Queen - Let's Make Love (1986 demo snippet) *^ The Unusual Mixes # Brighton Rock (raw instrumental) # Tenement Funster (instrumental) (48 kHz) # Now I'm Here (no fade out) (48 kHz) # Now I'm Here (no fade out, no keyboards) (48 kHz) # Now I'm Here (no fade out, no keyboards, no extras) (48 kHz) # Stone Cold Crazy (instrumental) (48 kHz) # Death On Two Legs (no fade in) # Death On Two Legs (instrumental) # I'm In Love With My Car (no motor sounds) (48 kHz) # I'm In Love With My Car (instrumental) (48 kHz) # Bohemian Rhapsody (raw instrumental) # Bohemian Rhapsody (first outtakes mix - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # Bohemian Rhapsody (second outtakes mix - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # Keep Yourself Alive (Long Lost Retake edit, no fade out) (48 kHz) # Keep Yourself Alive (Long Lost Retake edit, no fade out, instrumental) (48 kHz) # Tie Your Mother Down (simple mix) (48 kHz) # Long Away (instrumental) (48 kHz) # We Are The Champions (no fade out) (48 kHz) # Get Down, Make Love (raw mix, no synths) # Get Down, Make Love (raw mix, instrumental) # Get Down, Make Love (raw mix, no synths, instrumental) # Don't Stop Me Now (instrumental - by CMI) # Play The Game (no synths, no fade out) (48 kHz) # Crazy Little Thing Called Love (no fade out) (48 kHz) # Radio Ga Ga (no fade out) (48 kHz) # I Want To Break Free (no fade in, no fade out) (48 kHz) # I Want To Break Free (no keyboards, no fade in, no fade out) (48 kHz) # One Vision (simple mix) (48 kHz) # The Show Must Go On (edit, no keyboards) (48 kHz) # The Show Must Go On (edit, no keyboards, instrumental) (48 kHz) # Queen minus - C-Lebrity (instrumental) (48 kHz) # Spread Your Wings (rear channel mix) (48 kHz) # Save Me (rear channel mix) (48 kHz) # The Invisible Man (rear channel mix + guitar solo) (48 kHz) # Breakthru (rear channel mix) (48 kHz) # Scandal (rear channel mix) (48 kHz) # '39 (stripped mix - by C_Matt) # Coming Soon (no rear channel mix) (48 kHz) # Machines (live intro recreation - by Vicspec) # Who Wants to Live Forever (Freddie intro restored mix - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # New York, New York (high quality restored version - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # I Want It All (restored full length version - 2015 merge by CMI) # You Take My Breath Away (restored instrumental - by CMI) # You Take My Breath Away (Defining Shorter Edit - by Defining Awesome) (24 bit) # You Don't Fool Me (fixed instrumental - by CMI) # Killer Queen (balanced raw multitrack mix, no clicks - by Defining Awesome) (24 bit) # You Are The Only One (additional drums and bass mix - arranged by Riccardo Santagati) # NUS! Made In Heaven (Queen Studio Experience multitrack mix) # NUS! Mother Love (Queen Studio Experience multitrack mix) # TRA!! Brian May - Last Horizon (backing track from brianmay.com) *^ The Unusual Bonuses # Queen - We're gonna have some fun right now (1978-12-01 Montreal) # Queen - Now I'm Here (Top of the Pops 1975, excerpt from From Rags To Rhapsody) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen - '39 (Brian's performance from The Making Of A Night At The Opera - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # Queen - Love of My Life (Brian's performance from The Making Of A Night At The Opera - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # Queen - Good Company (Brian's performance from The Making Of A Night At The Opera - by C_Matt) (48 kHz) # Queen - Coming Soon (alternate take, sourced from DVDA's MLP track) (96 kHz 24 bit) # Queen - Cool Cat (restored original mix with David Bowie's backing vocals - by CMI) # Queen - Take Another Piece Of My Heart (Let Me Live) (with Rod Stewart, excerpt from The Great Pretender) (48 kHz) # Queen - There Must Be More To Life Than This (with Michael Jackson, different take excerpt from The Great Pretender) (48 kHz) * # Queen - Invisible Queen (1989 fan club flexi promo) (48 kHz) # Queen - You Don't Fool Me (Late Mix) (Roger Taylor backing vocals excerpt) # Queen - You Don't Fool Me (Sexy Club Mix) (Roger Taylor backing vocals excerpt) ^ # Queen - 46664 - The Call (mix 2) ^ # Queen - Invincible Hope ^ # Queen - Invincible Hope (One Year On remix) ^ # Freddie Mercury - I Was Born To Love You (demo, corrected) ^ # Freddie Mercury - Man Made Paradise (early version from The Untold Story) (48 kHz) * # Freddie Mercury - It's So You (alternate version from The Untold Story) (48 kHz) * # Freddie Mercury & Montserrat Caballé - working tape excerpts (from The Untold Story) (48 kHz) * # Freddie Mercury - I am a man, I am a man, Hand of God be true (reversed excerpt from Overture Piccante) # Brian May, John Deacon & Anita Dobson - I Dream Of Christmas # Brian May & Anita Dobson - Let Me In (Your Heart Again) # Brian May - Lost Opportunity (improvised excerpt, 1995-09-22 Zucchero's Birthday Party) (48 kHz) # Brian May - Driven By You (TV Ford ad version, high quality) # Brian May - Hard Business (TV series instrumental theme) # Brian May - The Stretch (TV series opening theme) # Brian May - Fun At The Funeral Parlour (TV series opening theme) # Brian May & Tim Staffell - Earth (2003 duet) # Brian May & Tim Staffell - Doin' Alright (2003 duet) # Brian May on the radio - Last Horizon (first tidbit, 1991-04-17 Pirate Radio, Los Angeles) # Brian May on the radio - Sleeping On The Sidewalk - Tie Your Mother Down - Last Horizon (1998-06-03 Onda Diez) # Brian May on the radio - España (1998-06-03 Gomaespuma) ^ # Brian May on the radio - Something gentle (1998-06-03 Gomaespuma) ^ # Brian May on the radio - Tie Your Mother Down (1998-06-03 Gomaespuma) ^ # Brian May on the radio - Goodbye (1998-06-03 Gomaespuma) ^ # Brian May on the radio - Hammer To Fall (complete recording, 1998-06-14 Cadena 100) * # Cozy Powell & Jamie Page - Ride The Night (Ride To Win - Resurrection demo) * # Roger Taylor & Jeff Beck - Say It's Not True (2011-06-04 Wintershall Estate) # Roger Taylor - Absolutely Anything (soundtrack song) (48 kHz) # NUS! Brian May & Roger Taylor - God Save the Queen (2002-06-03 Party at the Palace, London) # TRA!! Queen - One Vision (longer outtake from Greatest Video Hits 2) (48 kHz) Unusual Guests # Queen + Ian & Belinda - Who Wants To Live Forever (extended version 1989) ^ # Brian May + Gary Cherone, Joe Satriani & Steve Vai - Now I'm Here (1991-10-19 Guitar Legends, Sevilla) (48 kHz) ^ # Brian May + Extreme - Love Of My Life (1992) # Brian May + Hank Marvin - We Are The Champions (instrumental duet 1992) # Brian May + Slash - Tie Your Mother Down (1993-04-05 Jay Leno's Tonight Show) # Roger Taylor + Friends - A Kind Of Magic (1994-04-29 Mick Ronson Memorial Concert) # Brian May + Jennifer Rush - Who Wants To Live Forever (duet 1995) # Roger Taylor + SAS Band - Radio Ga Ga (2000-02-19 London) # Queen + 5ive - We Will Rock You (radio version 2000) # Queen + Robbie Williams - We Are The Champions (main radio mix 2001) # Queen + Foo Fighters - Tie Your Mother Down (2001-03-19 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) ^ # Brian May + Claire Sweeney - Too Much Love Will Kill You (2002) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen + Will Young & Phil Collins - We Are The Champions (2002-06-03 Party at the Palace, London) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen + WWRY London cast - Bohemian Rhapsody (2002-06-03 Party at the Palace, London) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen + Luciano Pavarotti - Too Much Love Will Kill You (duet 2003-05-27 Modena) ^ # Queen + John Farnham - We Will Rock You (2003) # Queen + Annie Crummer - Another One Bites The Dust (2003) ^ # Queen + Eva María Cortés - Sólo Por Ti (No-One But You, long version 2004) # Queen + Britney Spears, Beyoncé & Pink - We Will Rock You (edit 2004) ^ # Queen + WWRY German cast - We Will Rock You (2004-12-11 Wetten Dass) ^ # Queen + WWRY German cast - We Are The Champions (2004-12-11 Wetten Dass) ^ # Roger Taylor + Band Du Lac - These Are The Days Of Our Lives (2005-06-11 Surrey) (48 kHz) ^ # Roger Taylor + Band Du Lac - I Want To Break Free (2005-06-11 Surrey) (48 kHz) ^ # Brian May + Diana Ross - Crazy Little Thing Called Love (2006) # Queen + Foo Fighters - Day-O - We Will Rock You (intro) - Tie Your Mother Down (2006-06-17 Hyde Park) (48 kHz) # Brian May + Momo Cortés - Tanto Amor No Es Bueno (Too Much Love Will Kill You, 2007) ^ # Brian May + Catherine Porter - Somebody To Love (2009) ^ # Brian May + Kerry Ellis & Rufus Tiger Taylor - Save Me (2010) # Brian May + Tangerine Dream - Guitar solo - We Will Rock You - Impromptu (2011-06-27 Starmus Festival) # Brian May + Dappy - We Will Rock You (BBC Live Lounge 2012) ^ # Queen + VonLichten - We Will Rock You (2012) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen + Jessie J - Day-O - Brighton Rock - We Will Rock You (uncut performance - 2012-08-12 London, Olympics Closing Ceremony) (48 kHz) * # Queen + Jessie J - Day-O - Brighton Rock - We Will Rock You (edited, corrected - 2012-08-12 London, Olympics Closing Ceremony) * # Brian May + Rick Wakeman & The English Rock Ensemble - '39 (2014-09-26 Starmus Festival) (48 kHz) ^ # Queen + David Bowie & Annie Lennox - Under Pressure (1992 Freddie Mercury Tribute rehearsal) (48 kHz) * # Queen + George Michael & Lisa Stansfield - These Are The Days Of Our Lives (1992 Freddie Mercury Tribute rehearsal) (48 kHz) * # Queen + George Michael - Somebody To Love (1992 Freddie Mercury Tribute rehearsal) (48 kHz) * # NUS! Queen + Anastacia - Amandla (2003) ^ # TRA!! Brian May + My Chemical Romance - We Will Rock You (2011-08-26 Reading Festival) ^ External links *http://www.queenzone.com/forums/1509804/golden-salmons-unusual-anthology.aspx